Hush puppy, You're all mine
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: I was bathing relaxish-ly,when all of a sudden, he rushed in and completely tried to smother me' One kiss fixes it all. But they need a bit more to express thirteen years of absentees... Will one night get it right?


**Hush puppy, you're all mine**

Grimmauld place bathed in the light of the upcoming sun. Remus carefully opened his eyes, and stared at the black ceiling. He felt tense. _Really_ tense. Actually, he hadn't been this tense in ages. And it was the kind of tense that wasn't caused by all his joints snapping and reforming, his legs growing drastically and his nose inching longer. No. This wasn't the Transformation sort of tense. This was the good tense. The tense that you don't mind having. The _magnificent_ Thank-God-I'm-Tense-'Cause-It-Was-Worth-It tense. Yeah.

Remus made a soft growling noise in the back of his throat. A little 'mewl' sound almost escaped him, but he restrained. It was close to the full moon and all though it was tempting to roll himself up like some big cat, he stopped himself from doing so, withdrawing from all wolf instincts. He flexed a finger, then an other, and then an other. When he moved his arm, he almost wanted to laugh, finding that even his arms were blissfully tense. '_Merlin_,' this was good.

When he tried to stretch his legs, he noticed not only that those too were tense, but that they were entwined with someone else's. Huffelpuff's I'm-So-Happy grin occurred to him, and he had some trouble keeping himself from giggling like a little girl. It was tempting, but he managed. He tried to shuffle away from the sleeping figure, not wanting to wake the other, but felt strong arms wrapped around his waist. He knew then, that if he really wanted to leave the bed, there was a good chance of the other waking up no matter what. Not only was he a light sleeper, but he also was surprisingly observant. If Remus would even _manage_ to unwrap the pale arms, the older man would definitely realise something was off. He would then open his eyes, see the big empty nothing that rested were Remus used to, and possibly throw a fit. Yes. That would be about it. Not to mention that he would squeeze Remus to death, when he'd eventually discover that Remus simply needed to use the loo. And Remus didn't quite feel like being squished so early in the morning, '_thank you_.'

Remus sighed, wondering what time it was. He turned his head to look at the clock, and immediately found himself suffocating on the big, black mop that was the other's hair. He started coughing violently, releasing a dissatisfying grunt from the other.

"Ieuw, Moony!" Came his deep voice, hoarse and sleep-clouded. "What are you doing!"

"I was…" spluttered Remus, pulling his head away.

"Eating my hair?" He mocked.

"… Trying to see what time it is," he coughed a last time. "Actually."

He gazed down at the older man to find him grinning, and felt his heart make a summersault. The other's eyes still held the shadow of his past, but they seemed to have lightened, as if Remus' mere presence was enough to lift his heavy heart and make it _easier_ to breathe.

"I need to pee." Remus stated, carefully unwrapping Sirius' arms.

Remus swung his legs over the side of the bed, pausing for a second. He could barely _move_ properly. Waves of stiffness running through his body. God, it felt good. Really, he hadn't been this stiff since… well, since the day before Lilly and James died. And even though that had been tragic, the slight stings of pain coursing through his body remembered him of when he was younger. And that was always positive, now wasn't it? He stretched out his arms above his head and couldn't help letting a soft moan escape. The stretching felt even _better_.

"Feeling a bit sore there, Moony?" His voice was teasing, touching Remus deep inside.

"Your fault." He murmured and got up.

More tense-ness. But all he really felt were _memories_.

* * *

"Remus? What are you doing here?"

'_Oh, oh.'_

Molly didn't per say sound mad. Just confused. Remus glared back at the door. His chambers were at the other side of the hallway. Really, he had no reason to be this close to Sirius' chambers, so early in the morning, except that he did have a reason. Which was not to be shared with Molly. Luckily he'd been so wise as to at least wear a robe. Now, for a believable excuse…

"Erm… I was checking up on Sirius." Remus gave her a little smile.

She smiled too. She'd been there longer then Remus, promising Dumbledore she'd make sure Sirius stayed in at all times, until the house was completely set to become the headquarters of the Order of The Phoenix. She was there almost all day long, and in the evenings, Arthur would come there too. It really was as if they lived there now, just like Remus. Remus just hadn't been there from the very beginning, because he had to get used to the idea of being near Sirius again. He had thought it would be absolutely horrible, the air'd be thick, and they would hardly speak, he'd thought Sirius would eventually tell him he felt sorry for all the things he'd done with Remus before James and Lilly had died, because, really, he _didn't_ love Remus in that way. Thank God it had been nothing like that.

_(Last night)_

_Grimmauld place was silent. Remus had been there once, when he had been younger. It looked pretty much the same. Except that it was so empty, and not at all homey. Because, really, Grimmauld place might've looked like it was owned by the damned (which it probably had been, since the Black's were no angels.) but at least it had a homey feel. Everything spoke Black, and family. A big, Black, rotten Family. But a family none the less. One Sirius had never really fit in. But he didn't need that, Remus knew. He didn't need a mother, a father, or even his brother Regulus, who he'd, despite all, loved. No, he didn't need that. He could do fine on his own. When they had been younger, he had never needed his family. __'He just needed _me_,' Remus thought, 'and James, and Peter. We were his own family. We were all he needed to gain sanity. Would he have changed a lot? After thirteen years without us, his own special family?'_

_Remus walked on, glancing into the kitchen, only to declare it empty. He carefully avoided the picture of Misses Black that had always hung there, though he knew that it now had a habit of insulting people, while all it had done before was help the real Cygnus with winning in verbal battles. He approached the stairs, carefully beginning the climb. The stairs cracked and moaned violently. There'd been a nasty Dead Relative, wandering under those very steps, when Remus had last been there. Apparently it had found other relatives to bother, since the house had stood empty for so long. When Remus reached the landing, he nervously coughed once, and then called softly: "Sirius?"_

_He had almost _hoped_ that Sirius wouldn't hear him, so he could go down to the kitchen, and wait for Molly. She'd ask why he wasn't catching up with Sirius, and he'd exclaim that he had thought himself alone in the old mansion. Then Sirius would join them, and at least there wouldn't be any uncomfortable silences, because Molly would be there. _

_Remus could've know better. Sirius' canine ears had probably heard him as soon as he'd set foot in the house, or at the least as soon as his toes had touched the stairs._

"_Moony!" Sirius sounded surprisingly happy… and so much like himself. "Come here! I'm in the bathroom! You remember where that is, right?"_

_And although there were about a dozen bathrooms in Grimmauld place, Remus knew where Sirius was. His voice was unmistakably coming from the biggest one. The 'master' bathroom. It had always been Sirius' favourite, since he'd spilt golden paint there once, that would refuse to go out. The tiles held a golden stain for ever more. Remus stalked towards the door, and opened it, immediately regretting he'd done so._

_Sirius. In the tub. Naked. 'What else would he be doing, you dense sod!'_

_He clasped his hand in front of his eyes, although part of him didn't want to. It'd been so long since he'd seen Sirius, naked and vulnerable in front of him. Sweating and begging for _more_. And releasing little moans, and small mewling sounds and shouting Remus' name when he… 'No. Do not go there. It's no good. He won't want you. He'll think all the years you spent together were a mistake. He'll have come to his senses.' Because indeed, the years in Hogwarts, and those others, the ones where he and Sirius had actually engaged, had all been like one big rush of adrenaline. It had been everything Remus had wanted, and it'd been so _good_. But Azkaban did a lot with a man. Maybe it even changed his mind?_

"_God, Sirius, I'm sorry," Remus bit his bottom lip, willing himself to keep his eyes closed and covered. Great way to start. "I wasn't thinking, I was just… I'm sorry."_

_Sirius' laughter ringed in his ears. A thousand pictures passed his eyelids, as if the laughter had triggered a rush of memories, which it really had. All the times they'd been together, laughing. God, they were almost always laughing, when together, except when they were panting and gasping and calling names when they both… '_Don't_ go there!'_

"_Don't sweat it Moony," there was a teasing tone set to his voice, and although he sounded more mature, his voice was still hoarse, and still had the boy in it. It wasn't hard to link the voice to Sirius. It was almost the same as it had been before. Only now even deeper. "We _have_ seen each other naked before, remember?"_

_Yes. He was _definitely_ teasing. Remus felt like screaming when he felt something wet against his leg, pulling at his trousers._

"_Come here," Sirius' voice came, more husky then it'd been before. "Sit."_

_Remus shuffled closer, placing himself on the side of the tub, still keeping his eyes closed. But Merlin, it been long since they last been so close. Since Sirius had been naked and wet. 'God, that sounded _dirty_.'_

"_Moony," Sirius whispered, close to his ear. "Look at me."_

_Remus inhaled sharply. Merlin, how he'd missed the man. But he _couldn't_… 'Don't go there!' He slowly opened one eye, removing his hands, and immediately found himself staring into Sirius deep grey-blue ones. There was a small smile playing on Sirius' lips, and even though his face was still pretty much the same, his skin had gotten paler, and his eyes had gotten darker. The ghost of Azkaban wondered in them, and Remus could see, that although he'd gotten through it, his time there had not been nice. Where his eyes used to be smiling and full of mischief, they were now simply cautious and attentive. No doubt, that he'd been forced to mature faster then he would've want to. _

_Remus' eyes unwillingly wandered down his features. He had Cygnus' graceful chin and cheeks, that evolved in his strong neck, which, like his shoulder, he got from his father. He was well muscled, but refined, and Remus found himself wondering if he'd spent his days doing sit-ups, because, as his look wondered down, he could see that Sirius' body was still rather fit, like it had been when they were younger. He was still gorgeous. _

"_Merlin, Moony," the soft voice forced him to look up into his eyes again. "You're still so drop-death beautiful," he sounded earnest, and his smile had turned serious. "I've missed you so much." It was but a whisper, and it hung thick between them, until Remus did the most sensible thing he could think of._

_His mind was screaming at him, scolding, calling names, but he ignored it, and stole a kiss from Sirius. Before the other man could realise what was happening though, Remus had already pulled away. He really only wanted to remember the feel. He didn't need the bitter rejection that was sure to come. All he'd wanted was to remember, for one second. Remus was about to make up all the excuses he could. 'I'm sorry, I just lent in, forgot we don't do that anymore.' 'I was aiming for the cheek.' Anything really, when Sirius' wet hand sneaked out the tub, and put pressure on Remus' neck, pulling him in for an other kiss._

_Where Remus' had been soft and almost none-existent, Sirius' was filled with lust and love, and so fucking _amazing_ and just like their first kiss had been. Sirius softly caressed Remus' bottom lip with his tongue, nipping it and asking for entrance. Remus opened his mouth and pulled in Sirius' tongue with his own, caressing and playing. When Sirius' tongue won the battle, he ran it over the roof of Remus' mouth, making Remus gasp and inch closer, to deepen the kiss. _

_And then all of a sudden, a voice rang through the whole house._

"_Sirius! Where are you? Has Remus arrived yet?" It was Molly's._

_Remus' eyes widened and he heard footsteps on the stairs. 'Fuck!' He wanted to get away from the tub, but Sirius was still holding him, so as they sprang apart, and Remus was going to made a run for it, Sirius accidentally gave him a little thud and Remus… fell in the tub._

_There was a little knock on the door._

"_Sirius?" Molly's voice came._

_Remus started coughing, reaching for air. _Shit_. This was not good. He was completely soaked, not to mention that he was sitting on Sirius' very naked lap, and just… _shit

_Sirius was grinning like mad, and whispered: "geez Moony, if you wanted to join me, you should've just said so," then he said, louder: "I'm still in the tub Molly."_

"_Oh, okay, well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm back," she said, and Remus could hear the smile through her voice. "I'll be making tea. Is there anything you want?"_

"_No, you've done more then enough for me already Molly," Sirius called. "You should just rest. I will be down soon," he looked at Remus, who lay a bit uncomfortable. He was darn quite, sprawled on top of Sirius, all confused and wet, and hair in a tangled mop. Sirius whispered: "now, where were we?" And kissed Remus again._

_Remus couldn't help grinning through the kiss. God, he'd missed the man._

"Well, I was just about to wake him," she flexed him a look. "Will you then?"

"Sure." Remus gave a smile, and turned around.

So, okay, he really had just left the room. And Sirius'd been pouty, but _no_, Remus had wanted his tea, and _yes_, he'd be back soon. This was soon, so, really, Sirius had no reason to complain. He opened the door, and Sirius looked up at him. He was still in bed, on his stomach, completely outstretched and naked. His eyes were big and glazy and his whole body had that incredibly hot just-shagged-look. Which he was. I mean… he was incredibly hot, and had just been shagged. You know. By Remus.

"Wauw. That was really fast Moony. Missed me already?" He pulled the pillows closer, snuggling deeper.

Remus rolled his eyes, closing the door. He walked over to the bed, and sat down, looking at Sirius. He had that quite dreamy smile upon his face.

"Actually, Molly just asked me to wake you up," a sly grin settled itself on his face. "You really are a lazy arse, you know that?"

Sirius grinned too, and lifted his head a little.

"Just 'cause you wore me out." He muttered against Remus' lips.

They were _so_ close.

"_I_ wore _you_ out?" Remus whispered.

Sirius nodded and closed the small distance between them. Remus' limps cracked and he moaned. Fuck he was sore.

"Yeah sure, that's why I'm the tense one?" He questioned.

"Why do you think I'm not moving," Sirius gave him a small peck, and sunk back into the pillows. "Because I _can't_."

Remus smiled and shook his head. He got back up slowly, and gave Sirius a little squat in his sides.

"Just get down, 'kay?" He walked towards the door.

"But then I have to be _clothed_!" Sirius whined.

"Or you can waltz into the kitchen _naked_," Remus commented, opening the door. "I'm sure Molly will love that." He gave a wink and left.

_(Last night)_

_When they entered the kitchen, Molly was sitting in one of the chair, sipping a bit of tea. She already looked surprised when she saw Remus, but the whole… wetness of his appearance stunned her even more._

"_Remus!" She cried, getting out of her chair. "Whatever happened to you!"_

_Sirius grinned. He was wearing a silky black robe, and sat down, pouring some tea for him and Remus._

"_I fell…-" Remus started._

"_More like attacked…-" Sirius interrupted._

"… _in the bathtub." Remus ended._

"… _me, while I was in the bathtub." Sirius corrected._

_Molly frowned. Sirius grinned. Remus sighed._

"_I was bathing relaxish-ly," Sirius stated matter-of-factly, and with a smug look on his face. Remus didn't like it. He was up to something. "When all of a sudden, he rushed in and completely tried to smother me!" Sirius continued fast and dramatically, so Remus wouldn't be able to interrupt._

_Molly's frown grew._

"_I did not!" Remus said childishly. "You told me to come in, and then tugged me into the bathtub!" _

_Sirius gave a fake-sigh._

"_Okay… it might've happened that way too," he then offered Remus a cup tea. "Tea Moony?"_

_Molly seemed a bit confused, but didn't comment. After all, they were all friends, this was probably a practical joke between the two. Which it wasn't really. It was just love._

"_Arthur will be here soon," Molly smiled. "Is it okay if I make dinner in half an hour? Otherwise it might be cold by the time he gets here."_

"_Maybe I should make dinner for once?" Remus suggested. Molly had been here for a while, and knowing Sirius' cooking skills, she'd probably made dinner every single day. "So you can have a rest?"_

"_Well, we'll do it together then," Molly said. "I can hardly let you do it all by yourself, you've been working all day."_

"_Paper-work." Remus waved it off._

_Yes, he had been working all day, but it wasn't even worth mentioning. He'd been busy with papers, nothing dangerous or all too tiring. _

"_But still…" she gave that smile again, and refilled her cup._

_Ten minutes later Arthur came in, completely exhausted. Moving tables that attack people, chairs that bite off your ass. Really, Arthur's day must have been lovely._

_They had a nice dinner though, Remus decided. It was nice, being with just the four of them, having a quiet time. Remus had known Arthur and Molly for quite a while, and he found them to be very pleasant to be around. They had a steady relationship, and it was in the little things that you noticed that they really loved each other to no end. He liked that about them. That they could still be in love, after all those years, never ceased to astonish him. Sirius was very cheery and not too annoying while Remus and Molly were cooking. Remus supposed that, all in all, he was trying to behave. Conversation was nice, and soon Arthur was off to bed, and Molly was showing Remus his chambers. She had made the bed, nice and comfortable and Remus thanked her, bid them all goodnight, and retired to his room._

_He unpacked his suitcase, putting his books in his drawer and hanging his clothes. After all, he was going to be here for a very long while, so he might as well get comfortable. He put his toothbrush by the sink in the bathroom, and then started undressing. He tried not to hurt himself too much, full moon had been five days ago, but he'd been particularly rough on himself. Scratching whatever bits of his own skin he could reach. He reckoned it had something to do with him being nervous, to see Sirius again. Whatever it was, his wounds had not yet properly healed, and he had no intention whatsoever opening them again. He got into his pyjamas, and was just buttoning up his shirt, when he heard the door open behind him. Knowing who it was, he turned around, smiling. Sirius, beautiful and in his pj's. There was a sly grin on his face._

"_Come with me, I have to show you something." He took Remus' hand, and without further comment, pulled him onto the hallway._

_They walked to the other side of the long, dark hall, up to Sirius' chambers. He opened the door and let Remus in. When they were both inside, Remus could hear Sirius lock the door, and he grinned inwardly. On the outside, he remained blissfully oblivious._

"_Well, what did you want to show me?" Remus asked innocently. _

_He turned around. Sirius was already so darn close. Their faces were inches apart. They were breathing each other's breath. It was amazing._

"_Nothing. I just wanted to get you in my room." Sirius said without shame._

_Then he lowered his lips onto Remus'. Remus grinned through the kiss. He had known this, of course, but still. He couldn't help but tease._

_He lightly pushed Sirius away. Sirius groaned, very dissatisfied with the way-too-short kiss._

"_And why is that mister Black?" Remus questioned, trying to sound serious and innocent._

"_Well, if you must know," Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' form, and pressed their bodies flush together. "I'm planning on doing very dishonouring things to you, mister Lupin."_

_Remus' grin grew._

"_I think I'd like that." He whispered, and they kissed again._

_Sirius guided Remus to the bed, pushing and tugging a bit, and he then broke the kiss and looked at Remus' body. He gave a little 'tsk tsk' sound, and started unbuttoning Remus' shirt. Every time he'd undone a button, he stroked the soft skin underneath, and moved on to the next. When he'd undone all of them, he tossed the shirt away, and placed his lips upon Remus' chest, kissing a long scar, like he'd done so many years ago. At the immediate contact of lips-on-skin, Remus released a soft moan. He felt Sirius' lips twirl into a grin, and they moved up, his tongue darted out and circled a nipple slowly, making Remus moan once more. Sirius moved up to kiss Remus again, and Remus impatiently tugged at his shirt, simply pulling it off over his head. He pushed Sirius down on the bed, and looked into Sirius' eyes. They'd darkened with lust. Good. He then dipped his tongue into Sirius' bellybutton in a very sexy and I-wanna-ravish-you-completely-but-we're-taking-this-slow way. Sirius let out a loud groan, and it was then that Remus remembered something. He took out his wand from his pyjama trousers, flicked it, and without even removing his tongue from the bellybutton he silenced the room, so they wouldn't wake Molly and Arthur. Then he trailed his tongue up, following a nice line on the sternum, going up to his collarbone, to give it little love bites. Sirius purred, like some big cat, which would surely upset his Padfoot side, but not now. Now he purred more as Remus sucked on the skin between his neck and shoulder. Merlin, how he'd missed the feel and taste of Sirius' skin. His hands were already on Sirius' hips, resting on the fabric of his trousers. Sirius managed to sit up straight, and kissed Remus again, trailing wet kisses behind his ear and then down his neck. His mouth went to Remus' nipple again, nipping it softly. Sirius knew how very sensitive Remus' nipples were. And he liked to take advantage of that fact. He kissed it, feeling the deep rumble that grew in Remus' chest, and then took it in his mouth sucking it. There was one second of complete silence, before Remus moaned loudly. Sirius grinned and bit down, more moans, and then licked it softly. It rose, to stand out perky against Remus' soft skin. Other parts of their anatomy were rising too._

_Sirius softly traced his hands over Remus' back, and felt the scratches. He hadn't been paying attention to them before, but now that he looked more carefully, he saw that Remus had a nasty scratch near his hip too. He trailed down kisses, and pressed his lips to the cut. Remus gasped._

"_Poor Moony," Sirius purred. "I hate to not be there to make you feel better after the full moon."_

"_Well you are now." Remus grunted, as Sirius' lips trailed ever lower, stranding on the piece of skin against his trousers._

_Sirius softly pushed Moony down, changing their positions, and jerked down his trousers and boxers. Remus gasped again at the feel of cold air, and his hand pulled down the rest of Sirius clothing too. Sirius grinned, now knowing Remus was perfectly well-aware of just how much Sirius had really missed him, and placed his lips against Remus' inner thigh. Remus' eyes closed pronto. Sirius' fingers tripled up Remus' ankle, slowly, teasingly moving up to accompany Sirius' lips, giving little pinches. Remus' next moan was deep, and more like a low whimper. Sirius loved it. He loved all the noises Remus made during Making-Love. Sirius moved his lips a bit, and then kissed the tip of Remus' cock, making him groan deeply, and writhe, fighting to not buck his hips. Sirius slowly kissed him down his length, then went up again and took the tip in his mouth, getting harder when Remus made a faint: "hn!" sound. He saw that Remus had already balled his fists, and teasingly ran his tongue over Remus' length, not making the movement too fervent, for he didn't want Remus to come so soon. He jerked him once, as he moved up again and it made Remus shake so hard Sirius was afraid he'd pulled the trigger none the less. But Remus relaxed and pulled Sirius so he could kiss him, and in the moment of weakness Remus rolled, and reversed their positions again. The friction the movement caused ran down Sirius' spine, causing something to stir deep inside of him. He hadn't expect it to be so easy to do this again, but as soon as he'd seen Remus' beautiful naked body he'd understand that they were made to do this, together. They knew the most sensible spots of one another, and they were the only ones able to make each other feel this way._

_Remus crashed their hips together and Sirius' lips parted, breathing out heavily._

"_Oh Merlin," came a slight mumble, and it was Remus' time to grin. His hand sneaked down to tease Sirius like the man had teased him before, and Sirius moaned unwillingly, arching in to the touch. "Oh, Remus." He bit his lip, and Remus kissed his chin. He knew what Sirius wanted. He was just going to have to…-_

"_Say it." Remus whispered hoarsely._

_There was a deep moan, 'Gods Remus sounds so hot!', and Remus stroked him again._

"_I…" Sirius began, he really hated not being in control, but this was Remus making him lose control, so that made it up. "I want you," he gasped. "I need you so badly," Remus ran a finger up. "Please, I need you inside me." It was a hoarse outcry, but it was clear. Remus grinned, and stopped his teasing._

"_Whatever you want Love." He whispered, his voice just as husky as Sirius'._

_He tripled his fingers over Sirius' chest, towards his neck, up his chin and rested them on his parted lips. Sirius looked into Remus' eyes, they had darkened considerably and he looked so darn horny. It was hot. He looked absolutely shaggable, with his hair all tangled. Sirius pulled his fingers in with his teeth, caressing them with his tongue, slicking them and Remus could only stare at him. Shit, that was fucking hot. The way he ran his tongue up and down the digits, playing, sucking the tip, pulling them in completely with his teeth. That mouth was just sinful! Remus decided to speeding things up a bit by letting his other hand travel down to Sirius' length again. That'd make him want to move along. He gave a teasing squeeze and Sirius gasped. He released the fingers and Remus grinned. He was so obedient when he was turned on._

_Remus sat down on his heels, and let Sirius crawl on top of him, crushing their lips together. Sirius placed his legs next to Remus, and the feel of their waists accidentally touching made them both moan. Remus let out a puff of air, and slowly placed his hands against Sirius buttocks. He carefully entered a digit, and heard Sirius' breathing hitch. He placed his forehead against Remus' shoulder. He entered an other finger, but Sirius gave no response, just a puffy "Ha." Against Remus' skin. Remus slowly moved his fingers in and out, this time not teasing, but just being careful, since it'd been such a long time since they'd done this. He didn't want to hurt Sirius. Sirius groaned, quite dissatisfied._

"_Bloody hell," he moaned, and Remus frowned. "Did I not make it clear that I need you," Sirius' voice was raw and he moaned again. "Inside me?"_

_Remus restrained the urge to roll his eyes._

"_So impatient." He tilted Sirius head, still moving his fingers slowly._

"_Impatient, me?" Sirius mocked in his low baritone. "I'll show you impatient."_

_He slid down Remus' legs a bit, and kissed Remus' chest, going down. His lips placed themselves around the tip of Remus' length and blew softly. Remus' moan was deep and husky. Sirius was such a tease. He scissored his fingers, and Sirius started sucking at the tip. Remus threw back his head. Sirius' mouth was so hot and… God! Sirius rubbed him with his tongue._

"_Okay, okay," Remus voice cracked as he gave in. "Come here."_

_Sirius grinned and pulled away, climbing on top of him again. Remus kissed him once, pulling out his fingers. Sirius closed his eyes in anticipation. With one swift movement, Remus pushed himself in, and he had Sirius mewling again. He didn't make any sense, just muttering whatever came up, as his breathing hitched._

"_Oh fuck." Remus breathed._

_This was even better then Sirius mouth. God, he was so tight. He moved in deeper, and Sirius bit his lip. He still had his eyes closed. It was slightly irritating Remus._

"_Sirius, look at me," he ordered. "Or do you need to think of someone else to get off?"_

_Sirius' eyes shot open immediately._

"_Sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to make it seem that way," he moaned, and Remus regretted being so hard on him. "You're just so," louder moan. "Good." Even louder moan and his eyes fluttered shut for a tinny second, but he opened them again immediately._

_Remus kissed his bottom lip, and pulled back out again, seeing as Sirius was just fine. When he came back in, Sirius pulled up his knees, letting him come in deeper, and he groaned as Remus was suddenly buried to the hilt. Sirius puffed hard against Remus' neck, breathing heavily. They build up a nice, steady rhythm, Remus stroking Sirius softly in time with his thrusts. Sirius clamped his arms tightly around Remus' back, looking for something to hold on to, as Remus moved a bit faster, and he left little red mark, sometimes accidentally scratching open an old one. His voice was a deep rumble as he murmured Remus' name, over and over again. They went on like that for a while, when Remus pushed in harder, and Sirius suddenly cried out._

"_There?" Remus whispered._

_They'd discovered Sirius' Sweet Spot. Sirius nodded, and they speeded up, moving faster, and faster. Remus' breathe came in heavy puffs and he could feel the pressure build up in his stomach. Sirius mewled louder, making all those delicious noises, just like he used to. They were both almost there, and they knew._

"_Oh God, Sirius," Remus breathed heavily, trying to pull out. "I'm gonna…" but Sirius bucked his hips forcing him back in._

"_No," he moaned. Remus looked at him, confused. "I want you to come inside me," He breathed out, moaning, and then whispering a husky: "please."_

_It was all Remus needed really. With a last deep thrust he came hard inside Sirius, making them both moan again. Seconds later Sirius followed, coating both of their waists. He pushed Remus down laying down on his chest and kissed it. Remus pulled out carefully, kissing Sirius softly on his lips. Sirius grinned when he saw Remus close his eyes._

"_You're not getting comfortable, I hope," Sirius whispered, voice still hoarse. "'Cause I'm just getting started."_

_Remus opened his eyes, pulling him in for a kiss again._

"_I know."_

Remus smiled at Molly, who handed him a cup as he entered the kitchen. They sat down, and she asked if he'd had a good night sleep. He inwardly grinned.

"Oh, yes, thank you." He nodded politely, not letting her know his pervy thoughts.

She didn't know he'd hardly had any sleep _at_ _all_. Or _why_ he hardly had had any sleep. No. That would definitely drive her crazy.

They both heard the staircase creaking, and Sirius came stumbling into the kitchen, yawning and draped in a robe. Molly rolled her eyes slightly and gave him a cup tea. He lazily yawned and flopped down next to Remus.

"Good morning." He said drowsily and started sipping tea.

Molly glared at Sirius, then at Remus, and at Sirius again. She was trying to figure out if everything was okay between Remus and Sirius. They had been high-school friends, but were they okay now? She couldn't tell.

_(Last night)_

_Sirius' grin grew as he kissed Remus hip, where the mark he'd given himself stood out against his pale skin. Remus was still panting, so Sirius gave him some time to adjust. After all, making Love was pretty strenuous. 'What my sweet Moony really needs,' Sirius decided. 'Is super-sweet-soft Love.'_

_Because really, they had been rather hard on each other. Remus absently stroked Sirius' hair, while Sirius considered it._

'_It wasn't really supposed to be that way,' Sirius thought. 'After thirteen years, it should've been soft and slow. We've just gone at it like two horny teenagers. And even though it was really nice, we should go more slow. Because that is the only way I can show him that I do truly love him, and that he's always been on my mind.'_

_Sirius looked up at Remus, who was staring at the ceiling. He looked really beautiful. His lips were parted slightly, his skin was coated with sweat, and he just looked really kissable. Sirius pressed his cheek against Remus' groin and gave a little kiss. Remus' eyes shot down and settled on Sirius' face. _

"_Moony," he whispered, and let two finger triple over Remus' chest. "I really, really missed you. And I'm so happy you still love me. I really think you're very beautiful, and I'm happy you'll still have me."_

"_You silly, silly man," Remus huffed, stroking Sirius' neck with his fingers. "I should be telling you that. I was afraid you wouldn't want me, after we've been apart for such a long time."_

"_I could never, not want you," Sirius smiled at him, and crawled up a bit. "I love you too much."_

_Before Remus could say something else, Sirius pressed their lips softly together. Then he left Remus' lips, and gave wet kisses down Remus' chest. He was already turning him on again. He pressed his lips against every scar he passed, and sucked softly when he came across one of the newer wounds._

_Remus purred in delight at the soft feeling, encouraging Sirius to continue. His lips grazed over Remus' soft skin, and went down to his growing erection again, he gave it a little peck, and then continued to kiss all of Remus' scars. He loved how Remus made little growling sounds, and gave squeaks of enjoyment. His lips stroked the pale marks, giving sucks and leaving hickeys all over Remus' body. His skin was slowly growing warm, and slightly red, inch by inch, as Sirius worked his way down, taking his time so he was sure he'd nibbled every piece of Remus' figure. And Remus squirmed and writhed and moaned and Sirius just loved how he still had this effect on him, even after all those years. He slicked his own fingers and continued to triple his other hand up Remus' thigh. The smallest of moans emitted from Remus' mouth, and Sirius couldn't help but look down at him. If anything, it made him wanna shag Remus until he couldn't move, but, on the other hand, it made him want to continue giving the lightest touches, making Remus squirm even more. Remus was panting, and his mouth was opened slightly. Not in the obscene way, but in the very hot way. His eyes were wide, looking up at Sirius, full of lust and want and need. Sirius grinned rather sheepishly, the look in Remus' eyes made him melt. _

_He then bend over, bringing their bodies against each other. Remus wrapped his legs around Sirius' waist, and kissed his neck and shoulder, preparing for the intrusion that was soon to come. The older man lifted his hips a bit, slowly inserting his finger, and looked sideways at Remus. He was nervously nibbling on Sirius' shoulder. He was always tense when it came to this, and Sirius couldn't quite blame him. His body had to get used to a lot of other things, besides Sirius' long fingers, or not-too-small penis. Sirius slowly added another finger, carefully twisting them inside of Remus._

"_Ah!" Remus pulled him closer against his own body, digging his teeth deep into the flesh._

_So he had a little animalistic side, Sirius didn't mind. He moved his fingers again, scissoring them slightly, making sure to stretch Remus properly. When Sirius replaced his fingers with the tip of his cock, Remus whimpered, and Sirius kissed his pale lips, in manner of diversion. _

"_Love," he whispered, kissing down his yaw line. He was really hard, but wanted to make this right. "Are you okay?"_

_Remus looked at him again, and he was biting his lip. Then he nodded, and brought their lips together as Sirius entered him swiftly. They continued their kiss as Sirius set a slow rhythm. Their bodies stayed connected as one perfect union, slowly moving. There were little small groans and Remus' nails dug into Sirius' shoulder. Sirius' hands were on Remus' hips, correcting his angle, and pushing in again. A loud moan elicited from Remus, making Sirius know he'd hit the right spot. He continued in the same excruciatingly slow rhythm, torturing himself, but being quite pleased. He wasn't the horny teenager he used to be. He could take things slow, and keep this up for a long time. He still had it, even if he had gone years without._

_Remus pulled his legs up a bit, his knees teasing Sirius' sides. God, how the man was still so flexible, after all those years, was beyond Sirius. He just hoped he hadn't… no, not the time to talk about that. He was too turned on. Remus arched his back, making Sirius go slightly faster, hormones racing all about, lust running through his vanes._

"_Oh God." Remus huffed out, his hands running circles along Sirius' tan skin._

"_This…" Sirius' voice was hoarse and cracking. If he wouldn't have been so hot already, he'd be blushing. "Is 'kay?"_

_Sirius hit his Special Spot again, making Remus moan out: "really good."_

_Sirius kissed Remus' skin, half feeling like saying something else, but knowing he couldn't handle that right now._

_They continued their slow cadence, moving softly, hands running all around, and breaths shallow and with sudden stops, until Remus' knees tightened around Sirius' sides, he arched his back, and came with a loud gasp and Sirius' name on his lips. The intensity and clamping of Remus' walls around him, pushed him over the edge too, he sheathed himself one last time and buried his face deep into Remus' neck, as he too came, moaning his name._

_Remus swallowed hard, and Sirius looked up at him. His lips were still parted, and little beads of sweat covered their bodies. They were all sticky with come and Sirius felt rather dirty, but didn't want to stop. They'd been apart way too long. Sirius didn't ever want to feel without Remus again. He needed this. Because this was when they could truly be one. He reluctantly pulled out, and Remus, feeling the hesitation, eyed him._

"_What? Not satisfied?" Remus mumbled._

"_Yet." Sirius grinned, and pushed himself up by his elbows, hovering above Remus' face._

_He was so close Remus could feel him breath. _See_ his heart beat. He tilted his head before Sirius could even blink, and turned their positions. His lips left Sirius' rather quickly, and found the red mark he'd made earlier._

"_Good." Was the only thing Sirius could hear._

"So, have you…" Molly felt rather odd about having to talk to two grown men as if they were teenagers and had a tiff. "Talked?"

Remus frowned and Sirius started laughing.

"You sound worried," Sirius commented. "Why wouldn't we have talked? We're friends. We haven't seen each other in thirteen years. _Of course_ we talked!"

Molly smiled, obviously relieved.

"Good. I was just worried you'd be cross with each other or something," her smile widened. "It's good that you're not."

Sirius gave a playful sigh.

"You're just like Remus," he said. "You worry too much. We've been friends since we were little. Not even thirteen years of being apart can change that."

And in that very moment, as Sirius gave Remus' hand a secret squeeze under the table, Remus believed that Molly got it. He could tell by the look in her eyes, that this was all the confirmation she needed, that she _knew_. But then the moment was gone and she started on the dishes, and seemed as unknowing as always.

_(Years ago)_

_Remus was just about to check on James, who'd been sick, when a hand pulls him into an empty classroom, and he thinks he might know who the hand belongs to._

"_Shh puppy," a hoarse voice purrs, and it's close to the full moon so he growls in return. "You're mine. Not even a sick James can change _that_."_

_There's the doggish laugh, and a wet kiss, and then there's serious making out (and Sirius making out too) and when Remus wakes up in the morning, he wonders how he got into bed, and it's one of those times where he can barely move because he's too darn stiff, and he _loves_ it._

Some days later Harry and Ron and Hermione arrive at Grimmauld place, and Remus is very happy to see him, but all he can think is how it's going to be harder to secretly slip into Sirius' room now. And Sirius is thinking the same, so he isn't surprised when he is suddenly being pulled into a closet.

"Hush puppy," Remus' voice is hoarse and Sirius loves it. It's close to the full moon and he's being dominant and pushes Sirius into the wall, but all Sirius does is purr in agreement. "You've been mine for a very long time, not even three sixteen-year-olds can change _that_."

* * *

They wake up when someone shrieks, and harsh sunlight streams into the closet. Remus vaguely notes that he's awfully naked. And even though the ceiling is black, they're not in Sirius' bedroom. No. It's more like… a hall closet? It takes a while for Remus to gather what happened, but when he does, he just happily grins.

Sirius has one arm draped around Remus' waist, and there's a big red spot above his navel. Oh, how that area of Sirius body is one of the softest. Remus just loves to touch him there. And as the whole of Grimmauld place gets turned inside out because one of the sixteen-year-olds found two grown-ups naked, and just-shagged, in the closet, Remus can't help but note how blissfully tense he is, once again.

The man next to him gives him a wink and decides to stay on the floor. He pulls Remus closer, and whilst Molly is scolding at them and covering up Ginny's eyes, they kiss. And _yeah_, he can feel his limps crack. All because of his own incredibly handsome, black-haired puppy. How he loves _him_.

(And he will continue to show him. Don't think he'll ever stop. See 'cause it's his puppy. All his.)

_Fin._

**AN: I'm not really sure about this one... I dunno... seems a bit messed up or something S Please, let me know what you thought about it. Anything 'll help me! R&R!! Please.**


End file.
